


Dean's Bones

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Destiel Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks he's found respite from his confused relationship with Cas, but finds it's not so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Bones

Finally I’ve found relief

No head spinning in circles

(Cas come, I want you)

No heart bleeding in agony

(Cas come, I need you)

Six feet of earth weighing down my bones

Darkness, sweet oblivion

 

No! God, no!

Get away from me

I’ve tried so hard to find some peace

Leave me alone now

Go, show some mercy

Don’t burn my bones

Don’t take this freedom

I’ve finally found

 

“Rise and shine, sleepy head,”

Sam pulls off the covers cocooning my bed

I squeeze my eyes shut but the light still bleeds through

(Cas, I love you.)

(Where are you?)

 

 

 


End file.
